This is an ongoing study to determine whether the brown tree snake (Boiga irregularis) is susceptible to infection with ophidian paramyxovirus and to study the pathogenesis of the viral infections in this species of snake. Two newly-isolated strains of paramyxovirus are currently being studied. Following inoculation with these viruses, brown tree snakes have become clinically ill and some have died. It is not yet clear if the deaths can be directly attributed to the viral infections. Paramyxoviruses have been isolated from infected snakes and propagated in cell culture; the viruses have also been identified via transmission electron microscopy. Snake inoculation studies are continuing at the National Zoo and the Veterinary Resources Program is continuing virus isolation and culture research.